Invasive Procedures (episode)
A desperate Trill tries to steal the Dax symbiont. Summary :"Station log, stardate 47182.1. DS9 has been temporarily evacuated due to a violent plasma disruption. Until the disturbance ends, we'll be forced to maintain the station with a skeleton crew." At a time when Deep Space 9 is all but empty, an unjoined Trill named Verad and his crew (a pair of Klingon mercenaries T'Kar and Yeto and a former prostitute Mareel) overpower the crew of the station. The Trill, Verad, applied to be "joined" and was rejected; now he wants the Dax symbiont. Forcing Odo into a container and taking the rest of the crew hostage, he forces Bashir to transfer the symbiont into his body, which will kill Jadzia within hours. Bashir has one of the Klingons act as a nurse as he tries to save Jadzia's life. Meanwhile, Sisko tries to coax his old friend (Verad now has the memories of both Jadzia and Curzon Dax) into setting things right, but he realizes Verad intends to let Jadzia die. Verad's lover begins to realize how much Verad has changed since the symbiont was transferred and he became Verad Dax, and begins to think the transfer may have been a bad idea. However, she remains loyal to him. Quark, who is responsible for Verad and his crew boarding the station, pretends to be injured so Bashir can knock one of the Klingons out. He then cracks the lock on the container Odo is in. Once Verad realizes what has happened, he heads for his ship and takes Kira as a hostage. By the time Verad reaches his ship, Odo has released the docking clamps, leaving him stranded. Kira overpowers the Klingon who is holding her but in the confusion Verad slips away, heading for a runabout. In the mean time his lover has realized that the man she loves truly is gone and decided to help Sisko. Sisko meets Verad at the airlock to the runabout and the two have a stand off. Believing that Sisko will not shoot his old friend, Verad begins to walk away, but Sisko shoots him, declaring, "Don't call me Benjamin." The Dax symbiont is transferred back to Jadzia. Memorable Quotes "Either you help me, or you and your friends will die." : - Verad to Bashir "Don't call me Benjamin." : - Sisko to Verad Background Information Story and script * Robert Hewitt Wolfe says that this show was created because the producers wanted to convey to the audience the idea that not every single Trill was joined, that it was actually extremely difficult to get a symbiont. This, in turn, offered a commentary on the Jadzia character insofar as she was someone who did become joined. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Interestingly, the third season episode turned the notion that it was difficult to get a symbiont on its head. Production * The symbiont seen in this episode is significantly different from that seen in . As makeup supervisor Michael Westmore explains, the original design was based upon a caterpillar with an octopus' head, but for its second appearance in DS9 (the first was in the pilot ), the design was "streamlined." (Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season Two, DS9 Season 2 DVD, Special Features) *On the scene featuring the Trill symbiont, David Livingston commented, "We didn't want it to look cheesy. It was a always a problem showing it. It's that whole idea of ''Alien; you don't really want to see it too much because the audience is either going to be repulsed by it or say it's too hokey''. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages) *During filming, Tim Russ accidentally punched Patricia Tallman (who was doubling Nana Visitor) in the face during a fight sequence. Tallman noted that "everyone on the set freaked out, but I said, 'No, don't stop! That was really good - it looked very authentic!' So we finished the fight there and then." (''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 52) Reception *Ira Steven Behr commented "Glover was great, but so was Megan Gallagher. I thought she was just wonderful. It was one of my favorite shows of the season. I love the stuff with Verad becoming Dax and the scene with him and Sisko where he's suddenly his friend. It was very interesting material and well played. Les Landau did a wonderful job with that show". (The Deep Space Log Book: A Second Season Companion, p 21) *Robert Hewitt Wolfe commented "''I'm really pleased with Procedures". John Glover as Verad turned in a tour de force performance. Avery, as usual, was great. Les Landau gave it excellent direction. It was neat to do this kind of film noir study of our characters. It was especially good for Bashir, who shows he's not only a competent doctor, but he's tough, too. He stands up to the Klingon, then, later. The episode showed a part of Bashir that we hadn't seen before". ("Robert Hewitt Wolfe - writer/story editor", The Official Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Magazine Vol. 5, p. 62-63) *Michael Piller commented "I've been extremely pleased with the growth of Terry's performance. I thought she was very touching in this episode, and the ensemble really worked together very well. John Glover was terrific. We basically took our cue from shows like '' and ."'' (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages) *This is one of Terry Farrell's favorite episodes because she believes it is very important in terms of differentiating between the host (Jadzia) and the symbiont (Dax); "I approached the scenes in the Infirmary with the idea that Jadzia is scared, that she feels helpless. She cares very deeply for everyone on the station and is afraid for them. That's why she's willing to say 'Fine, I'll give my life for everybody, and you can have Dax.' But that had been while the strength of Dax was inside of her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. Once the worm is gone, she's only twenty-eight years old, and it's like, 'Wait, I haven't lived that much life yet'." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *When asked after leaving Star Trek: Deep Space Nine who her favorite guest was, Terry Farrell commented "John Glover, absolutely. He was Verad in "Invasive Procedures", the guy who stole my Dax symbiont. He's such a great actor and I was so psyched that he did our show. He said somewhere that he liked working with me, and I was ''so excited and flattered to hear that''". ("Farrell's Fate", ''Star Trek Monthly'', issue 43) *Armin Shimerman dislikes this episode because he feels that Quark commits an unforgivable crime yet receives no punishment. According to Shimerman "I worry when Quark doesn't get punished for really sizable crimes. It makes the character less important since his acts trigger no consequences, and it makes Odo look a little foolish, in that he's the law keeper and he can't get this little troll punished." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Trivia * This is the second episode in a row wherein most of the crew is evacuated from the station, while Quark is left behind and Rom receives passage. *Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode. *Tim Russ makes his second Star Trek appearance in this episode. The first was in TNG's . His next appearance outside Star Trek: Voyager was as a Lieutenant aboard the in . He returned to DS9 to play the mirror version of Tuvok in , the following year. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 12, . *As part of the DS9 Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Avery Brooks as Commander Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Constable Odo *Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Julian Bashir *Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Jadzia Dax *Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Nana Visitor as Major Kira Nerys Guest Stars *John Glover as Verad *Megan Gallagher as Mareel *Tim Russ as T'Kar *Steven Rankin as Yeto Uncredited Stunt doubles *George Colucci as stunt double for Armin Shimerman *Irving E. Lewis as stunt double for Tim Russ *Patricia Tallman as stunt double for Nana Visitor *Spice Williams-Crosby as stunt double for Megan Gallagher *Unknown stunt performer as stunt double for Colm Meaney References Andorian redbat; auricular lobe; Bajoran wormhole; Bolarus IX; Cardassians; Cliffs of Bole; Dax symbiont; Dax, Curzon; Dax, Tobin; Dax, Verad; delta-wave inducer; docking ring; Ekina; endorphin; Federation; Ferengi; Gamma Quadrant; Kela; Klingons; Klingon Empire; Kustanovich; latinum; ''Livingston'', USS; malleus; ''Orinoco'', USS; Pelios Station; Promenade; Quark's; runabout; runabout pad; security grid; Senarian egg broth, skeleton crew; Treaty of Alliance External link * * |next= }} de:Der Symbiont es:Invasive Procedures fr:Invasive Procedures it:Il simbionte (episodio) nl:Invasive Procedures Category:DS9 episodes